Snake Heart
by ShappireLily
Summary: My first story, so constructive criticism would be nice. This story is basically about Kaidoh and Nena, Fuji's adopted sister and how they face their biggest obstacles, their pasts and Fuji who would do anything to not see his sister hurt again. Better th
1. Fuji Sister

"Nice shot!" Called Eiji, over the net to his opponent Fuji. The Golden Pair was playing against Ryoma and Eiji. The team was having a light practice everyone who wasn't having a match had to run 1 lap for every missed ball in the game. Those who were lucky enough to get their names pulled from Ryoma's hat thought they were lucky until they were told what they had to do before the match. Inui had made a raw vegetable and meat mix with lemon.

"To give it a little kick." He says. "The loser's get a double dose, that goes for you runner's as well. Every lap will end with someone having to drink my new creation. Which by the way I have named Delight?"

So far there were only 4 missed balls and 2 passed out people. The drinks have no effect on Fuji so he was switched from running to the practice match, making Kaidoh take his place. As they turned the last corner Momo was leading followed closely by Kaidoh, then Takashi. They were the last three.

Half way to the end Kaidoh began to sprint. Momo tried to keep up with him, but he doesn't have the best endurance so in the end it was just him and Takashi. They of course tied, which left only Kaidoh. He was the only one left.

"Congratulations Kaidoh you now have 1minute and 30 seconds to complete a lap. Or you can try Delight's twin Spice."

Kaidoh didn't have to be warned twice he took off running. Normally this was easy, but he had used some of his normal strength and another unseen obstacle...his untied shoelaces.

---------------------------------------------------Character Change--------------------------------------------------------------------

Nena Fuji was walking through the tennis courts lost as ever. She was trying to find her brother's tennis team. The girl with the really long ponytails said that the court was about four courts ahead and three to the left. Well Nena had followed her instructions, but realized they were wrong because the only thing left was a red sign that said that the boy's tennis team courts were back the way she came and two courts north. After passing the first court she noticed that there was a boy running around the courts like a chicken with his head cut off. Nena thought this was odd since no one ran in this heat. Since he couldn't see her she walked to intercept him while assessing his features. From this distance she could tell that he wasn't very tired, either he had just started running or he had some endurance. As Nena got closer she could see his black hair was matted to his forehead, underneath a black bandana. Continuing down you saw that he was wearing a black tank top with white Nena was about to ask him if he knew where the Seikagu boy's tennis team was practicing when he seemed to trip on nothing.

---------------------------------------------------Character Changes-------------------------------------------------------------------

SMACK! Down he went onto the heated concrete. He got up slowly because his knees where sore.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath

"Um excuse me?" He heard a female voice ask.

He stood up straight and looked at her. She was pretty enough her grey eyes round like a kitten, but dull compared to her red hair that she kept pulled back away from her face in a ponytail. A few curled strands had escaped to frame her face. She was about 15 she looked around 5'4'', she had the legs of a gymnasts. Her earrings looked like little honeycombs, there was a necklace on her slim neck that matched them. She wore a blue shirt that stopped above her well toned abdomen with a pair of cut offs that did just that about half way up thigh, her shoes were white with blue laces.

"Can you help me?" She asked, trying to hide a smile that threatened to tell what he already knew. She had seen him checking her out.

"No. I'm sort of busy." With that he turned and sprinted away from her.

----------------------------------------------------Character Change-------------------------------------------------------------------

Nena looked at the retreating form and yelled. "Jerk. What kind of guy of are you?" You were about to walk away when the girl with the long ponytails came back.

Her face was slightly pink from running as she stopped in front of Nena. She bent over for a second to catch her breath before speaking.

"I'm glad I caught you, the direction's I gave you were wrong." She said.

"I noticed when I walked into a wall." Nena said walking away.

"Wait, I know where the team is practicing." Nena looked at her with a Are-you-serious-look, which quickly turned to a smile.

"Alright you're coming with me though, that way if I walk into a wall I'll have someone to laugh about it with."

The younger girls shoulder shook slightly as she laughed. When her laughter had calmed down she put out her hand.

"My name's Sakuno, I'm on the girl's tennis team though we aren't as popular as the boys."

Putting her hand in Sakuno's offered one Nena said. "I would like to join the girl's tennis team. The name is Nena, so your Chibi's girl. " Pretending not to notice that the girl was now the color of a neon sign. "I've heard so much about you and Ryoma. Your whole team seems to have caught the bug, well almost your whole team-"

"NNNeeeeennnnaaaa!" Nena and Sakuno turned around to see Liana, Nena's best friend, running toward them her light brown, mid back lengthed hair flowing in the wind. Her bright blue eye's had tears in them. She stopped in front of them, only for a second before throwing herself at Nena.

"I thought I had lost you forever when I turned around and you were gone." Lia backed away dramatically, hand to her chest.

"Sakuno I would like you to meet my dramatic friend Liana Williams." Nena said. Shaking her head at her friend who was shaking hands with Sakuno.

"Honestly, Nena's too modest my name is Liana "Royce" Williams, I'm an Australian singer. You probably haven't heard of me, but that's alright most people haven't."

Nena knew where this was heading. She cleared her throat loudly.

"Shouldn't we be heading towards the boy's tennis team?"

"Oow I almost forgot, well it isn't to far from here." Sakuno said.

----------------------------------------------------Character Changes------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaidoh had made the lap, no scratch that, barley made the lap. His time had been 1:29.98, which had won him the prize of drinking a shot of Spice. Spice was clear but had very colorful ingredients, ranging from radish to soda. Why it was clear he couldn't figure out.

Sitting down he wiped the sweat from his forehead and observed everything around him. Ryoma was talking to Momo. Normal. Eiji and Oishi were throwing a ball back and forth. Normal. Fuji's not smiling and looking at the empty tennis courts not normal. Kaidoh was about to go talk to him when he caught sight of the red head again. From here she looked familiar. This time she wasn't alone she was accompanied by Sakuno and a girl with mid back brown hair that hung in waves.

-----------------------------------------------------Character Change------------------------------------------------------------------

Nena and Liana followed Sakuno to Court 5, which was where the boys team was practicing. When they got close enough to see the team Nena noticed that the boy who had been running sitting on a bench, he appeared to have lost some of his coloring. Liana was talking to Sakuno who was looking at the team. Nena was about to look to see who she was looking at , when Sakuno turned to her and said.

"I believe that Fuji is the one leaning on the tree." She pointed a little ways from them to a large tree next to a water fountain with a figure leaning on it.

That was all Nena needed to see she didn't care that the running boy was looking at her, running and screaming she headed for the unsuspecting Fuji.

"Syyyuuu-san!"

Fuji looked up surprised which was quickly covered with joy as he recognized the person running toward him. His adopted sister, Nenamiya "Fang" Fuji, famous Australian tennis player. She had let her hair grow and had dyed her auburn hair a resilient red that almost matched his own.

When Nena reached him she jumped him hugging and smothering him talking all at once about how she missed him and what had been going on since she had last seen him. When she finally stopped talking the regulars had all gotten closer, all curious to see the creature that had attacked Fuji.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my sister, Nenamiya." Fuji said to his teammates.


	2. Flirting and Challenges

A/N: I realized that in the first chapter I said that her last name was Eiji when it was supposed to be Syusuke. This chapter will be more about her friend and Oishi.

The first one on the team to speak was of course Kikumaru, who always let his curiosity get the best of him.

"Hi, I'm Eiji." He said extending his hand. After shaking his hand Nena listened as the rest of the team was introduced by Eiji who reminded Nena of a cat.

He pointed toward the shortest member there, he wore a hat with an R on it, his hazel eyes soft yet harsh saying he was no pushover.

"This is Ryoma Echizen, the only freshmen regular and Sakuno's boyfriend." A small squeak was heard when he said this. Ryoma looked unaffected by this statement although there was a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

Next, he pointed to a guy with black hair and violet eyes and introduced him as Momoshiro. Nena heard that he and Ryoma could eat you out of house and home.

The next one he pointed at was cute; he had black hair with two pieces hanging down over his dark green eyes. Oishi Shuichiro the other half of the Golden Pair, unlike his counterpart he seemed calm. Eiji was about to introduce Nena to another member of the team when Liana walked up to Oishi, tapped him on the shoulder, and having no shame at all asked him if he was free. While the team looked at her like she had grown a second

head Oishi didn't seem the least bit bothered as he answered her question. Eiji and Nena decided to continue with the introductions. She had meet Kawamaru, Inui, and the captain when she heard Lia's flirtatious laughter.

-----------------------------------------------------Character Change---------------------------------

Liana had watched as the team had being introduced to Nena. The team had many cute players, but only one really caught her attention. Nena's guide, Eiji, had said his name was Oishi. After Nena was introduced, Liana decided she should go introduce herself.

Striding over to him with as much grace as she could muster she tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around and smiled at her, she almost took a step backwards, instead she asked.

"Are you involved with someone?" She felt everyone's shocked eyes on her face.

"Aren't we a bold one?" Oishi said with a small smirk on his face.

Liana was shocked at this reply she didn't have much experience with guys, but they had never replied to her question like that. Then it dawned on her that she wasn't in Australia and he wasn't an Aussie male.

"You will have to excuse my boldness; I had forgotten where I was momentarily. My name is Liana "Royce" Williams, Australian entertainer/ tennis instructor." She bowed her head slightly to hide her embarrassment. Lia was surprised when she felt soft fingertips under her chin lifting her face. Meeting her blue eyes with green one's she felt comforted.

"It is quite all right, everyone has their moments. My name is Oishi Syuichiroh, Seigaku regular/ half of the Golden pair, and very single."

"Would you like to play a game of tennis with me?" Lia asked trying to act nonchalant.

By now everyone was trying to act like they weren't listening to the conversation. They all waited for his reply.

"Now why would I do that?" Oishi said. She looked perplexed at his answer, so he took this time to look t the girl who he'd called bold.

She definitely played tennis her legs and arms where bronze and toned. Her light brown hair was wavy and free, blowing slightly in the wind. Her bangs covered her forehead and seemed to be a darker color than the rest of her hair, probably dyed. She had long, dark eyelashes that made her striking, cat-like blue eyes stand out. Her bottom lip slightly pinker as if she had been biting down on it. She had no make up on. The necklace on her neck contained no diamonds, but a small jewel that changed colors according to the angle of the sun. Now it was white. His favorite color. Liana's choice of clothes screamed everything, but superstar. She wore a red skirt with a white dragon on it; her shirt was opposite white with a red dragon. Finally, her shoes were a pair of red 4 inch heels, which made her legs look miles long. He looked back up at her face to see her smiling like a cat who had cornered a mouse and was about to pounce.

"I'll make you a deal." Her smile grew as she continued. "I challenge you to a game; if I win you buy dinner."

Now it was his turn to smile. "If I win you call it a date." Oishi mentally slapped himself, why had he said that? It was the temptress in the red high heels. What in the hell was she doing to him? Oh well, he had a match to get ready for.

----------------------------------------------------Character Change----------------------------------

Liana had been shocked with his answer, she had bet her money that he would want something perverted, but then in the back of her mind she knew he wasn't like that. These thoughts scared her, after her last relationship she promised herself that she would be more careful. Now here she was flirting like a young schoolgirl, Lia knew better. She would treat this match like any other.


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters.

Oishi watched as Liana walked toward the bathrooms, she had to change her clothes for the match; there was no way she would play in a skirt and high heels. About 4 minutes later she came back out now wearing a white tank top with pink shorts. Her once free brown hair was now restrained by a hair tie and plenty of bobby pins, her bangs still hung loose. Pink tennis shoes had replaced her red heels. Oishi noticed one difference from the girl he had flirted with earlier, her blue eyes no longer held joy but something that oddly resembled fear. What did she have to fear from him? He met her at the net, having removed his jacket. They shook hands over net neither one about to be affected by the other.

---------------------------------------------Character Change-----------------------------------------

Oishi and Liana didn't look to nice when they had shook hands over the net. This would prove to be a good match. Liana appeared to be a strong tennis player as she returned Oishi's serve, which he never took lightly. Kaidoh observed that neither of them were aware of their surroundings, well he was and he had watched Nena walk over to the tree that Fuji had been leaning on earlier. Checking to see if anyone was watching him he walked toward Nena. He had a few questions to ask her.

---------------------------------------------Character Change----------------------------------------

Nena had to get away from the Oishi's and Lia's match, it brought back memories about her past that she didn't really fancy.

-Start Flashback- A twelve year old Nena was holding a note from her only friend in the orphanage, tears running down her chubby face. Her pale face making her lips look painted. She continued to repeat the same words. "He's not gone.", but the note in her hand told her everything but why. Her mind trying to figure out the reason, thinking she may have missed something she re- read the letter this was difficult because her tears had made it smear.

_Dear Miya,_

_I have tried, but I can't do it anymore. I hate it there with you, everyday it gets harder to look at you knowing I'm not your real friend. When you're not with me I can breath, there isn't a little voice telling me what I am doing is wrong. So I am leaving to live a different life, free of you and your problems. Maybe in the future we will meet again._

_Your acquaintance_

-End Flashback-

Holding that note in her hand now Nena thought about how crushed she had been, how the other kids had laughed in her face and called her cruel names. That's when she met Fuji; the other kids decided today that they were going to tie her to a tree. Nena didn't care at all; she had nothing to live for everything she had ever cared about had left her. The only thing that helped her carry on was the fact that she would meet him again. Normally they would leave her tied up behind one of the large oaks, but today was different the schoolmaster was showing the more fortunate kids what their life could have been like for them. Fuji had been in the 3rd group to walk past her; he had been smiling and talking to a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. As he went by he glanced at her, his eyes now open, she knew he had spotted her. He pretended to tie his shoes while his class continued. He had walked behind the tree and had stood directly in front of her and demanded she tell him why she was there, and then he proceeded to untie her and drag her to the headmistress of the orphanage. There Fuji told her all Nena had told him. Nena had been given a different room, Fuji came to visit almost everyday after school, and she knew that he was a nice person but he would never fill the gap that had been created by her acquaintance. Over the next few months they had gotten close, he had even introduced her to one of his friends. Her name was Juliana "Joyce" Williams, she explained that she had a twin which she saw ever summer. Their parents had gotten a divorce and each took one daughter. Her sister Liana "Royce" Williams went with their mother to Australia.

Nena had been so lost in her memories that she didn't notice one of the regulars sit next to her until he spoke.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a voice more curious than concerned.

--------------------------------------------Character Change------------------------------------------

Kaidoh came around the tree quietly and watched Nena; she didn't look like she wanted company. He was about to go back to the tennis courts when he saw a piece of paper in her hands that looked oddly familiar. Why is this girl familiar to me yet I have never seen her before? Nena appeared to be reading the note, the more she read the different she began to look. Her eyes had a look that he had seen only once before, but he knew that she couldn't be Miya. And if it was, then why hadn't she recognized him? Before Kaidoh could shut off that unwanted part of his mind, a memory escaped to reveal itself, he felt himself being drawn back into the past.

-He was a 13 year old boy again, at his mother's adoption clinic watching as the other's welcomed the new kid a young, about 12, girl with misty grey eyes that held no joy. She was being kicked and rocks were thrown at her. This was normal it happened to everyone who came to this place. Normally he would watch and laugh when the new kid started crying, but this time was different. Somehow her tears had made him angry and he had beaten everyone who had kicked or thrown a rock at her to a pulp. Then he helped her up and she had thanked him and begun to cry on his shoulder, which at only 13 had scared him but he didn't show it.-

Now as he asked if Nena was alright, it felt strangely familiar her eyes had the same sadness her gray eyes glazed wet with unshed tears. Kaidoh didn't know why but he pulled he towards him. Nena wrapped he arms around his torso and cried just as the young girl had 4 years ago. Kaidoh didn't know how long they had been by that really didn't matter to him. Both clinging to a memories from a different time and place.

--------------------------------------Character change-------------------------------------------

Nena thought it was strange to feel comforted in the arms a stranger. She knew they had been like that for a while Nena quickly released herself from Kaidoh's grip. Standing quickly she walked around the tree to see Eiji smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" you asked him.

"You and Kaidoh, I knew our Viper had a soft side." He said with a smile that was to bright.

Nena could feel her cheeks warming. "There was nothing going on, I just had something in my eye."

Kaidoh came from around the tree and Eiji walked up to him. If it was possible his smile got brighter.

"I knew our Vip-." Eiji never finished his sentence before Kaidoh threw him a glare hotter than the sun.

"She had something in her eye." He said.

"Please, don't tell my brother he'll –." Nena begged, her grey eyes pleading.

"Don't tell me what?" Fuji asked walking toward them eyes opened.


	4. Old Enemies

Disclaimer: _**I don't own the Prince of Tennis.**_

Nena quickly pasted a smile on her face and started waving her hands dismissively.

"Nothing, nothing …we were discussing techniques. Yeah that's it techniques. So who won the match?"

At this answer you shook your head slightly, _**someone teach this girl how to lie**_

Fuji wasn't the least bit fooled. "You know that you can't lie to me, so you might as well spit it out." His eyes opening a little wider, to reveal ocean blue eyes.

She looked at Kaidoh, which wasn't missed by her brother and said. "If you really want to know I was ...um ... asking how I could join the girl's tennis team," That was not a lie. She flipped her red hair for effect, and huffed as if annoyed. "You always ruin my surprises. Well I guess I'll go see who won since you obviously won't tell me." With that walked away.

---------------------------------------------------Character Change-----------------------------------

Kaidoh watched as she walked away like a child who had gotten easy punishment for doing something. Eiji was trailing close behind her probably explaining the match. When he looked back at his teammate he was watching him with a look that was unnerving as if he knew what his sister hadn't said. Kaidoh thought Fuji was about to follow his sister, when he turned and walked over to him. In a threatening voice he said.

"Don't go near my sister again." Fuji's eye's had went from the ocean blue to the forest green.

Not only was Kaidoh shocked, but he was mad as hell. _**How dare someone tell him where and what he could do**_. "If she knew how you had manipulated her into becoming your friend even your sister, she would break all ties to you."

He made sure his face showed none of what he was feeling, but let his words shout them loud and clear. He looked at Fuji's raging green eyes, and said.

"You're going to have to try a little harder; we're not little kids anymore. She may not have figured out who I was, but you know don't you. That fire in your eyes only covers half of your fear." Kaidoh knew he had hit the nail on the head when his teammate's eyes widened then narrowed.

"Don't speak to me like you know what you're talking about." He said in a voice that wasn't raised but cold as the winter wind.

----------------------------------------------------Character Change----------------------------------

Nena asked. "So Eiji who won the match? I think Liana stood a pretty good chance but she might lose on purpose."

He looked at her strangely as if he wasn't sure of whom she was. The look disappeared when he realized she was staring at him

"Oh ... Um... Liana won, she really is one heck of a tennis player. She and Oishi went out for sushi."

You knew it was a bad habit, but you had to ask. "Why were you looking at me strangely?"

"Oh no no no no, Kaidoh will kill me if I tell you so we're going to pretend it never happened." He waved his hands in front of his face.

"Too late you sparked my interest, and I can get pretty annoying when I know you know something I do not. So you might as well spill." She said, her grey eyes threatening him to deprive her of what she wanted.

He motioned for her to come closer. "Okay, this it. Kaidoh has a picture of a girl that had grey eyes and auburn hair; it looked to be taken around this time. When you where standing in front of the sun at that angle you reminded me of her. I figured out it wasn't you when I remembered that your name was Nena and not Miya."

"What did you just say?" Nena asked. She had completely stopped walking.

"I said I knew that you weren't Miya. Why?"

"A long time ago someone used to call me Miya." She said heading back to where she had left her brother and Kaidoh.

"Wait, wait." Eiji yelled as he grabbed her arm, slowing her but not stopping her.

"Please ask him later I don't want to be anywhere near him when you start asking all of those questions he will know it was me." He didn't look scared just nervous.

"Fine but you have five minutes got that five." She had to shout the last part because he was already running. After watching him run past she looked at her watch it was 5:23.

----------------------------------------------Character Change----------------------------------------

Kaidoh continued. "Well don't I, you couldn't take the fact that I had something you didn't. Unlike you my friends were real, and they didn't take my money and leave. I remember the day you ruined my life. You took everything from me from my life to my friends." Kaidoh felt proud that he hadn't shed any tears, like he had so many times before. "I have no bad feelings toward you for what you had done. I soon realized hating you wouldn't do either of us any good, especially since we were on the same team. I wanted to thank you, if you hadn't done that I would have never learned to love tennis as I do now. Back then I put no effort into it, but after what you did that was all I could do. Practice and hope to one day meet the friend I had left behind. What I do not thank you for are my dreams that have been haunted by the look in her eyes when I left. Nena's grey eyes dead, no light shone in them. The tears trailing down her cheeks did little to brighten them. Her auburn hair and radiant skin looked dull and ashen. Her shoulders slumped, feet dragging across the ground as if she had a heavy load upon her back. That is what I am ashamed of. Everyday for the last four years I had been waiting to find her to tell her what really happened that what happened wasn't her fault." Before he continued, his wiped his misty eyes, and smiled. "Like I said we're not little kids anymore, it's up to Nena whether I come near her or not."

With that he turned around and walked away. Looking at his watch he saw that it was

--------------------------------------------------Character Change------------------------------------

5:27, just one more minute left and she could go talk to Kaidoh. That's when she saw her brother coming around the corner. As he got closer Nena noticed that his eyes were open.

When he got close enough she asked him.

"Where is Kaidoh?" Pretending to look over his shoulder at something.

Fuji looked at her and decided he was going to take some of Kaidoh's advice, but only to an extent. "He went home ……. You..can..talk..to him tomorrow.

_**I will try to update again in the next two days. Possibly Friday, the next chapter is going to be about Oishi and Liana's date/lunch. Thanks to **__**kirrah05**__** for the advice, I'll try to in my next chapter.**_


	5. Accidents

Walking out of the school gates Kaidoh decided he would walk home, it always helped him when his emotions were awry. He headed north and was soon lost in his own thoughts.

"_Why doesn't Eiji want me to go near Nena?"_

"_**He's afraid that you'll tell her the truth." Answered his inner voice. **_

"_Well then if he's so scared then why doesn't he tell Nena himself, she's going to learn the truth any way?" _

Kaidoh had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was crossing a very wide street. He looked left and right and saw that he was in the middle of the street. Kaidoh saw that both lights where red, he quickly turned and headed for the closest sidewalk, this would have been a smart move had he went to the side with no cars, but by the time he figured this out a car's bumper was next to his knee.

At first he thought he had only been grazed by the car, but then he felt a warm, sticky liquid running slowly down his leg like a calm river. He tried to move but knew it was a mistake when half of his body felt like it exploded. He heard the sirens then Kaidoh was shrouded in darkness.

-------------------------------------Character change--------------------------------------------

Liana looked sideways at her lunch guest who was seated next to him. Since she had won the match it wasn't a date. She had planned to let him win a few, but she realized that he might win if she did that. If this would have been a date it would have led to more dates and most likely a broken heart. Lia hadn't realized she was talking out loud until she heard Oishi ask.

"Was my first impression really that bad?" His face looked hurt and sorry.

Liana's face was red with regret and embarrassment. Her blue eyes now green with a pain from long ago.

"It has nothing to do with you, kind of my own personal battle." She said trying to sound dismissive, but knew that she was failing miserably.

"Well I seem to be a part of that battle so-." He was cut off by Liana.

"No your not, well you weren't before. It's very complicated okay. Can we get this meal to go, I'm not hungry anymore." She was rising from her seat next to him, when she felt him grasp her arm. It wasn't tight, but firm.

She was about to tell him to let go when he pulled her right back down. Lia was not appeased by this, and she told him so.

"How dare you grab me in such a way?" She ignored a buzzing/humming sound in her ears. "We are not intimates and you will refrain from touching me in any ma-." Her words were stopped by his finger pressing on her lips.

It was then that she noticed he was on his phone. An angry squeal escaped her lips as she turned her back to him, crossing her arms.

"_Of all the insufferable, __**handsome**__ men I –." She stopped herself, was she dreaming or did she just call him handsome._

"_**Would you like me to continue?" Inner voice. (Conscience)**_

"_No, I would appreciate it if you went away."_

"_**Honey as long as you have a brain you got me."**_

"_Well then be quiet."_

Liana hadn't noticed he had gotten off of the phone and was saying something to her.

"Huh." She answered turning around to face him once again.

"We need to go to the hospital," He must have read the look on her face because he added; "one of our players got hurt."

"Is he alright? Who was it?" Liana asked.

"The doctors haven't given any information and if I heard correctly it was Kaidoh, which is strange because he rides the b-." Oishi said, he didn't finish because Liana grabbed his hand and headed for the exit. They hadn't got their food yet so they just left.

-------------------------------------Character change--------------------------------------------

Fuji and Nena had been in silence for most of their walk to Nena's hotel on the southern side of the city. Neither one of them seemed to notice though, because they were caught up in their own thoughts.

"_Why would Kaidoh threaten Eiji over a name, minus the fact that someone used to call you that same name?"_

"_**You know the answer you just haven't acknowledged it yet."**_

"_What question?" Her question was answered with silence."_

Fuji looked at his sister's face and wondered what she was thinking. Well whatever it was

he wanted to know what.

"What's on your mind?" He asked her.

"Kai-, oh nothing." She said turned her bright red face away from him.

"What-." Nena's cell phone began to ring which cut him off.

"Hello."

"**Hello. Nena oh thank goodness." **

"What do you mean thank goodness?" Thinking Liana was being dramatic.

"**I have some bad news?" Liana said not really wanting to tell Nena.**

"Just tell me what it is." Nena heard her voice getting shriller.

"**Nena, Kaidoh was hit by car. Oishi just got off the phone with Tezuka it doesn't look good."**

"Where is he?" Nena asked her hand on her chest.

"Meet you there." Shutting her phone with a loud click Nena shoved it in her pocket.

----------------------------------------------Character Change----------------------------------

Fuji watched his sisters eyes widen slightly at what someone had said on the line, he hadn't paid her much attention until she said.

"Where is he?", in a voice that had sounded strangled .

He watched as she shut her phone rather loudly and forcing it into her pocket.

"What is it?" Fuji asked his eyes lazily open. They opened fully with her next words.

"**Kaidoh's in the hospital and Liana said that Tezuka wants the regulars to meet him in the waiting room. Which means we need to leave now." **

With that she grabbed Fuji's hand and started to pull him toward the train station, in an all but gentle manner.

---------------------------------------------Character Change---------------------------------

Nena was pulling her brother with all the power she had. Her legs were leading the way, her thoughts were elsewhere.

"**You die on me Kaidoh and you won't make it to the pearly gates. I have questions that you know the answer to."**


	6. Comas and Elements

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

_**A/N: I would like to thank Kirrah05 for giving some good advice and always reviewing.**__**Claps You ROCK. Her stories are awesome, so go check them out.

* * *

**_

He was walking in a dark, tunnel with the only sound being his feet touching the floor he felt more than saw. Kaidoh had felt like this for hours, days maybe even weeks groping and reaching for something anything that would help him get out of this dark tunnel that he was imprisoned in. Once he thought he had seen a light, when he had tried to run toward the object it drifted father away. Many odd things happened in this place, but one that spooked him the most. Every now and then he'd feel eyes on him, he felt as if he was being pulled somewhere by an unknown force. He felt a weight on his side, but couldn't see it nor could he move it. Kaidoh felt periodical pain in his legs and chest

_**---------------------------------------------------------------Character Change---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Juliana watched as the young man walked through the darkness. He knew that she was watching him, but never tried to speak to her or even acknowledge her. This rather annoyed her so she decided to play dirty and light a small lamp when he got close enough she turned into a breeze and carried the lamp cutting it off just a few hundred feet from him. She enjoyed this ,only people in coma's could be here; it had been so long since someone had been caught in between the living and the dead.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------Character Change---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Walking back form the hospital bathroom Nena decided she would go visit Kaidoh since the nurses weren't in the room and the rest of the team was asleep. The doctors had said that he was in a coma; on top of that she had a few words to say to him.

Opening the door she sat down in one of the brown chairs and pulled it so she was next to the bed. The bed that Kaidoh was laid on was anything but colorful. This hospital only had three main colors grey, beige, and tan. His bed was grey from use, the sheets beige while the thin top cover was tan. His face was anything, but calm. Dark hair was plastered to his face, held in place by perspiration. She reached out and poked his side, slightly jumping back, half expecting a hand to grab hers.

Nena hadn't noticed the wind was blowing until the small window shut and opened again with an unnatural force. It didn't scare as it may have others, but the wind had come to her after her best friend Juliana had died. Juliana was Liana's twin sister; she had been one of the people there to help her when acquaintance, which she suspected was Kaidoh, left her alone. The wind always seemed to be there when she was talking to no one. Liana was her friend, but she wouldn't take the place her sister had left.

The wind felt as if it was trying to tell her something, so she decided to ask a question. After all if it was her friend she wanted to know.

"Juliana?" Nena said getting no reply. She tried once more with the same result.

_That's it, one ticket to the loony bin please. Is the straight jacket included?_

"_**No ones going to send you to the loony bin. Not as long as I'm here."**_

Nena walked to the small sink located on the opposite wall of the bed next to the door, and rinsed her face off.

"_It's perfectly fine to talk to your self."_

"_**Yes, it would be alright, if you were talking to yourself." **_

"Who are you?"

"**You know who I am."**

Nena's head was starting to hurt, so she put two and two together and stopped talking in to her "voice". She was resting her eyes for less than two seconds before she fell asleep.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------Character Change-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Juliana knew that when she had spoken into Nena's head she would be tired, but she needed to know the truth. Fuji had been one of her dear friends, but he had no right to try to keep Nena from being happy.

Julia remembered when she had been like Kaidoh, lost between the living and dead. Not knowing what was happening, as the new guardian of the dead it was her job was to help lost souls like his. She also got to choose which two elements she wanted to be. Juliana had chose wind and water.

There was only one rule the lost soul had to ask for help or even ask who it was. Only then was she allowed to give him death or life, but if they waited until the fourth day the soul would be pulled into death. Julia's newest patron didn't seem like he was going to talk to her, nor did he look happy about going nowhere in the seemingly endless darkness. She would have to keep an eye on him. As for Fuji she had something for him.

* * *

_**A/N: I will update as soon as I can, I hope this chapter was good. If there's something you think I should make better message me or review. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
